Ready
by brandonlov
Summary: Her head was facing towards the sky, her figure outlined by the light of the moon. I wrapped my arms around her body from behind, reveling in the warmth that radiated off her body. Dramione: One Shot. Fluff. Written for the Cupcake Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pride & Prejudice.**

**Written for the Cupcake Challenge.**

Thank you to my beta: BlueSkyShyMoon08. Without her, all my writing would be considered crap.

* * *

**(Hermione's POV)**

I felt my stomach twist, my insides squirming uncontrollably. Did I really want to know?

I closed my eyes, thinking of the way he would react. The problem was…I did not _know_ how he would respond when I told him. _I_ didn't know how to come to terms with this. Well, I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I just had a feeling I was right.

The bed squeaked as I stood, my wobbly legs carrying me forward towards the bathroom. The five minutes that I had to wait had passed by, turning into ten, and then twenty. I took a deep breath and opened the door, aware of the object that was perched on the side of the sink. It seemed to shine brightly against the marble countertop, mocking me.

I washed my hands, looking at my reflection through the mirror. My brown hair was wilder than usual, the curls seeming to coil even more by the second. My chocolate eyes were shining brightly, a contrast against my pale skin. My lips looked ashen, but I could assume it was from the exhaustion I felt.

I didn't bother to dry my hands as I picked up the white object, sucking in a big breath and releasing it slowly. Gradually, as if to prevent major shock to my system, I looked down.

I couldn't help the smile that crept into my face.

I was right.

I was pregnant.

My insides felt fuzzy and oh so nice. My breathing increased, my chest felt tight. I wanted to jump with joy, but then thought better of it. Would the baby benefit or be bothered from the action?

I could already imagine a little baby girl, with grey eyes and brown curls. Or perhaps, a little boy with silver hair and blue eyes. I would hold my baby tenderly, protecting it from everything that dared to harm a single hair in his or her body.

I giggled, the sound spilling from my throat without my consent. I almost ran down the stairs, but settled for a quick stride instead. It would be another hour before _he_ came home; nevertheless, I wanted to be prepared.

I surveyed the kitchen, contemplating what to do. As of lately, he had had a sweet tooth, much to my surprise. He had actually enjoyed the cakes and cookies I had made these past weeks.

I had caught him one night with my chocolate cake in his mouth, a guilty expression in his features and a glass of milk in his hand. I had raised my eyebrows at his actions, but he had only shrugged, continuing eating as if it was most normal thing in the world. A month ago, he would have never been caught near anything dripping with chocolate, claiming he never craved sweets.

I blinked repeatedly, coming back to the present. I wanted to make something that I had been craving since yesterday: red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. My mouth watered at the image in mind of the red cupcakes with the white icing and the added raspberry on top. Delicious and oh so delectable.

I got all the ingredients needed and got to work, a pleasurable tingle traveling down my spine at the thought of telling Draco the wonderful news.

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

I had a weird feeling in my stomach, one that I had been carrying around for days now. It made me feel…odd, but not in a dreadful manner. It was as if my body knew something I didn't, something that could be magnificent. Except…my brain still didn't know what it was.

The meeting was running longer than I expected and I was getting a bit frustrated. I wanted to go home, home to where Hermione was waiting. It was days like these that I wished I could hand someone else the reigns of the company so I could spend more time with her. Of course, I knew that she would never quit her job, and I respected her decision. But the thought of spending all day with her appealed to me, even if I had never voiced it out loud.

I was shaken out of my musings when Blaise clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in my direction before turning for the door.

I rose from my sitting position, nodding my head at the rest of the gentlemen that were currently leaving the premises of my office. As soon as everyone was gone I rushed to the fireplace, flooing home.

The first thing I noticed was the delectable scent that seemed to extend from the direction of the kitchen. I closed my eyes, inhaling the aroma, feeling as it filled my lungs.

However, I didn't fail to become aware of the figure standing outside by the glass doors that led to the back porch. Her head was facing towards the sky, her figure outlined by the light of the moon. I moved in her direction, cautious not to disturb her calm demeanor. I slid open the door, closing the distance between our bodies in one step. I wrapped my arms around her body from behind, reveling in the warmth that radiated off her body.

I felt her shiver slightly, which made me frown. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I'm looking at the stars. They seem to be brighter tonight, don't you think?"

I rested my chin in her shoulder, breathing her in. The smell of lavender and honey that she carried within her body never failed to calm me. I followed her initiative and looked up, noticing the never-ending amount of stars that adorned the night sky. I reached for her hand, entangling my fingers with her own.

"Your hands are cold. Let's go inside."

I gently guided her towards the warmth of the house, keeping my hand clasped around hers, the other wrapped around her waist. When we entered, I was hit once again by the sweet smell of whatever she had made. I felt my mouth water.

"Draco," her voice was small, timid. I looked down, my eyebrows furrowing. "I have to tell you something."

I was instantly on guard by the tone of voice that she was using. A million thoughts swirled in my head. Did she want to break it off? Was she ill? I could feel a frown setting upon my features. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I felt a rush of air leave my lungs and the way that my hand squeezed her waist. She was _pregnant_. "We're pregnant."

"Really?" I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. I was going to be a dad. I could already see Hermione with her stomach swelled, singing to our unborn child. She would be a wonderful mum, I was sure.

"Yes," she said wearily, looking at the wooden floor.

I frowned. Did she not want to be pregnant? I felt my chest tighten at the idea that Hermione might not have wanted a child yet. But, I was ready, even if I had just realized it.

"You're not happy," I said quietly. She raised her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I am happy," she said, raising her chin, as if to defy my comment.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I didn't know how you would react."

"Merlin, woman! I'm happy too. Thrilled, actually." I chuckled at her antics. She always thought too much of…everything.

"Really?" she asked, a hidden excitement behind her careful tone.

"Yes." I kissed her cheek, capturing her tears with my finger. "Now stop crying."

I hugged her, hoping to portray my feelings through this simple act. She nuzzled my chest and I took that as positive sign. "I made cupcakes."

I smiled, following her into the kitchen. I realized that my stomach didn't feel weird anymore. Perhaps I knew all along what was going on, but didn't want to acknowledge it. But I was ready now.

My eyes followed Hermione as she took out two plates. She moved so gracefully, almost without a care in the world. But I knew better, and loved her even more for it. She wasn't perfect, but I wasn't either.

I was ready for our future together. And as she smiled at me, that smile that always managed to knock my breath away, I knew she was too.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. So what did you guys think? Did you like the fluff?

I couldn't resist bringing in a line from Pride & Prejudice. (I was listening to the soundtrack while I was writing this.) Also, the cupcakes come from Paula Deen. You can find the recipe online at Food Network [dot] com.

Even though it's been a week, I'm still depressed that Kupono (Kuponohi'ipoi Aweau) left. If any of you watch _So You Think You Can Dance_, you'll know what I'm talking about. So, I dedicate this piece to him, because he was amazing, and because I was inspired by him to write this.

Please review. It will make my heart soar, just like when I see Mr. Darcy in my television.


End file.
